Sublime
by DelicatelyGifted
Summary: I own nothing from HP. This was done for a Fluff Drabble Challenge for the Facebook group Dramione FanFiction Forum (18 Only). The prompt was: -sunshine -picnic -"When I was young and wishing for love, I never imagined it would be you. But I'm glad it was." Word count: 1,000


Draco struggled with the blanket as the wind blew it over. He scanned the park to check that nobody was around before taking out his wand and casting a sticking charm to keep the blanket firmly on the ground. He wanted everything to be perfect. _Needed_ it to be. ' _She should be here any minute.'_ He glanced at his watch for what was probably the hundredth time. _'Shit. 2:29._ ' So really, he had a matter of seconds. He gave himself a once over to make sure no dirt had tainted his outfit, hoping to Merlin that he looked good enough. It was while doing this that he heard a faint _pop_.

"Draco Malfoy, checking himself out. How old are we again? Twelve? Or does your ego only grow larger with time?" He could hear the smile in Hermione's voice even before looking up. He let his eyes slowly graze over every inch of her body before meeting her eyes. She looked stunning, wearing a light blue dress that came down to just above her knees and accentuated her chest nicely without drawing too much attention to it. Her long curls fell gracefully down her back, and her smile lit up her face in a way that was almost too perfect for words.

"Well hello to you, too," he said, walking towards her and cupping her cheek. Her grin widened before she brushed her lips against his. She stepped back, taking in the scene behind him. She didn't say anything, just looked from the picnic setup back to Draco, and kissed him again.

She pulled away slightly, looking into those glorious gray eyes. After a few seconds of staring at his face, she let herself take in the rest of him. He was dressed impeccably in a dark blue short sleeve shirt and gray shorts. He was getting so good at dressing like a muggle, she was almost jealous. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"What?" he asked, worried. ' _Way to go, Draco,'_ he thought. ' _You already mucked this up. Shoulda worn something else.'_

"I can't even properly make fun of you for checking yourself out. I mean, look at you! You're perfect!" Hermione groaned. Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're ridiculous," he whispered in her ear. "And also perfect," he added.

"And also hungry," she laughed, her stomach letting out a low growl.

"You've clearly been hanging around with Weasley too much," Draco said as he pulled away and smirked. "I _guess_ we can eat though, since _clearly_ food is more important than I am…"

"You're damn right it is," Hermione joked, returning his smirk.

As they ate lunch, they laughed and talked about their mornings. Hermione was telling him all about how Ginny had insisted on taking Ron shopping for a new wardrobe and Harry had absolutely refused to go, so Ron had guilted her into going. It was worth it, even if just to see his face at some of the things Ginny forced him to try on. Somewhere about a minute in, Draco's thoughts drifted as he stared at Hermione.

As she was telling him about some absolutely horrid sweater Ginny had shoved into Ron's arms despite his complaints, she laughed lightly, bringing his attention back to her. He looked up and the sunshine caught her eyes in just the right way. Suddenly, he couldn't wait anymore. He got up onto one knee and reached in his pocket for the box that the concealment charm had so cleverly hid from Hermione's observant eyes.

"Hermione Granger," he started as her eyes grew wide. "The past two years with you have been so.." ' _Great? Amazing? SHIT. Come on, Draco. You have a very extensive vocabulary. Why is it failing you now?'_ he chided himself.

"..Sublime?" Hermione suggested.

"Curse you, Granger. I had this. But yes, I suppose 'sublime' would be an accurate description," he mumbled begrudgingly.

"Granger? Are you sure you can call me that still, given what I assume you're doing?" She nodded at the box in his hands, still unopened. He looked down and suddenly remembered why he was on his knee to begin with.

"I will call you Granger until the day that I die. That is a promise. Anyway, as I was saying before you so _rudely_ -"

"You're _welcome_."

"-interrupted… These past two years with you have been so _wondrous_ ," he smirked, finally finding the word he had been grasping for. "You complement me in every way I never knew was possible. When I'm upset, you know what to say to cheer me up. When I'm angry, you're like a calming draught. Just being around you soothes me. When I'm being a prat, you call me out on it in a way that makes me want to stop, instead of making me more of a prat."

She laughed at that part, and he took the moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "You inspire me to be a better person. Every day. And I know that's probably the most cliché thing I could say, but it's true. When I was young and wishing for love, I never dreamed it'd be you. But I'm glad it was. I love you for who you are, and I love you for who I am when I'm with you. I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance, because the last two years have been the best years of my life. But I'm hoping to change that, starting today. I'm hoping that every day from here on out will be better than the last. And there's only one way to ensure that." He finally opened the box, revealing a simple yet beautiful ring that was so quintessentially Hermione that she couldn't have picked a better one if she tried. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"


End file.
